Right There In Front Of HIM
by Draco's Addiction
Summary: VAM. JackassHIM.  Bam and Ville are drunk in bed after the filming of the Buried Alive By Love video.  Stuff might happen.....
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Right There in Front of HIM**

**Genre: Series. 1 of 10**

**Pairing: Ville/Bam (Vam)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the beautiful creatures that are featured in this story. I wish I did. Then I'd make them act out every little disturbing fantasy that my mind can come up with.**

**Also: This particular chapter is set during the filming of the "Buried Alive By Love" video. There was a little making-of thing on the HIM Video DVD that I have and Ville and Bam were drunk, talking on camera about the video and good stuff like that. I just wrote what I think should have happened after the camera was shut off while they were still in bed together. There will be more later. That is, if you guy's like it.**

Bam took another large gulp of the drink in his hands as he leaned forward to turn the camera off. He threw the item onto a nearby chair and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He could see Ville out of the corner of his eye take another drink from his bottle. He turned his head slightly to get a better look at the man sitting next to him. He seemed to be lost in his tipsy haze, staring into nothing, only moving to take more sips from the bottle every few minutes.

It was then that it hit him. 'Holy shit! I'm in bed, under the fucking covers, with Ville.' He let his mind wander for a minute thinking about all the times he had imagined being in this same situation… 'Wait…. What the fuck?!?! I don't think of Ville like that…. Well, there was that one time… NO!'

Despite himself, he kept staring at the man next to him. Half of his head was hidden behind the beanie he was wearing, little curls of hair sticking out from the bottom going in all directions. His eyeliner had smudged every which way from all the running around they had done that day. A scarf was wrapped around his neck. Bam secretly wished he wasn't wearing it. He wanted to see the part of Ville's neck where it swooped down to meet his collar bone and trailed to the shoulder. 'What?!?!' Bam pursed his eyes closed. Where was all of this coming from?

It was even worse when he realized that he was now hard. 'Shit!' He thought as he sighed loudly and shifted positions to try and hide his erection or wish it away or something.

Noticing the sigh and the sudden movement, Ville turned to his friend. At Bam's tightly shut eyes and uncomfortable expression, he suddenly let his face turn to one of concern.

"Bam, you alright?"

Bam opened his eyes to meet the emerald ones of his friend, full of concern. He couldn't take his eyes off them. The way his make-up was smudged made all the area around his eyes dark, leaving the light green eyes to stand out more than usual. He was lost in them.

Without know what he was doing, he reached up his hand and grabbed the back of Ville's head, pulling his face inches from his own. Ville did nothing to stop him as they got closer. Suddenly, Bam's lips pressed against Ville's in a bruising kiss as he held Ville's head in place. His tongue licked licked at Ville's lips, seeking entrance. The other man, not really comprehending what was going on allowed his mouth to open and deepened the kiss.

When Bam felt Ville's tongue dancing with his own, he unknowingly threw his drink across the room, neither of them hearing the glass bottle shatter, and raised his hand up and undid Ville's scarf. His fingers tickled over the skin at the back of the other nam's neck, reveling in touching the spot he had been thinking about only a moment ago.

When Ville felt Bam's cold hands on his neck, he jerked slightly, not expecting the contact. He broke the kiss. He kept his eyes closed for a minute longer, trying to figure out why Bam just kissed him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a look of pure shock on his friend's face.

Bam tried to talk. His jaw moved up and down, but his mind could not form words. After a moment, he just ended up bolting out of the bed, snatching up the camera and running out of the room.

Ville, still confused, did not move for a moment. Shaking his head, he downed the rest of his drink, throwing the bottle to the opposite wall.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Right There in Front of HIM**

**Genre: Series. 2 of 10**

**Pairing: Ville/Bam (Vam)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the beautiful creatures that are featured in this story. I wish I did. Then I'd make them act out every little disturbing fantasy that my mind can come up with.**

**A/N: A name like _this_ denotes POV.**

_**Bam**_

Bam arrived at the old theatre a little later than he would have liked. He had not been able to sleep at all the night before. After he got to his hotel room, he curled up into a ball on his bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes or his shoes, and just stared at the wall.

So many things were running through his mind. He had kissed Ville! He kissed the man that he been obsessing over for the longest time. How in the world had he let it get this far without noticing? His room, his music, his clothing, his skating…. They all connected to Ville. How could he be so blind?

He sat up suddenly, ripping his shirt off. Going over to the mirror in his room, he took a long look at his body. He lightly touched the tattoo on his abdomen with the tips of his fingers. He remembered when he first got that tattoo. He had thoroughly convinced himself and others that it was just because he liked the design, but he now let the truth pass over his conscience. He had gotten it to be part of Ville. Looking at his side underneath his right arm, lightly dragging his hand across that as well, he had similar thoughts. All his tattoos were for Ville.

Lastly, he looked at the heart on his wrist. This one simple heart was what made a tear come to his eye. The tiny symbol stood for more than any of the others. It was then that he let the thought finally come up. The thought that had been in the back of his mind was finally surfacing.

He was in love with Ville.

Getting out of his Hummer, he made his way up the steps so that he could just get the day over with. Putting on an indifferent masque, hoping that Ville would not remember anything that happened, he opened the door and walked in.

_**Ville**_

Ville sat on one of the seats in the old theatre, staring at nothing. After Bam left, he had sat in his bed for a few moments, just thinking. After convincing himself that Bam was just drunk and didn't mean anything by the kiss, he got up and stripped his clothes off, taking the coldest shower of his life. However, his raging hard-on would not subside, because no matter how hard he tried, the feeling of Bam's lips on his would not leave.

Finally leaving the shower, not even bothering to dry off, he fell into the bed. Taking the pillow that Bam had been leaning against, Ville brought it close and spent the rest of the night taking in the scent that his best friend had left behind and thinking of how good his lips had felt on the other man's.

Hearing someone come in the doors behind him, Ville snapped out of his revelry and saw Bam walk into the room beginning to talk to all the people around the set. He was smiling and laughing at something, but Ville couldn't help but think that something was different. It was like his laugh didn't reach his eyes like it used to. His once pale blue eyes seemed darker.

'It's just your imagination. He probably doesn't remember anything that happened.'

Getting up, he strolled over to the group. When Bam saw him, the smile still in place, he went over and grabbed Ville, posing for the cameraman. Ville looked shocked for a moment, but then began to play alone, even though his heart wasn't in it. After a minute, everyone went their separate ways, ready to start shooting for the day.

_**Bam**_

Never letting the masque drop, he went through the day, being the typical director, he yelled action, he yelled cut, and he hated every minute of it. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. Run away so that no one could find him, maybe then he could dwell on his thoughts and try to figure out what exactly he should do.

When he had put his arm around Ville this morning, it brought all the memories back, making his stomach twist painfully. The look on the taller man's face had made him think that he did remember everything that happened the previous night, but then when he looked back at him, the look was gone and he too was smiling to the public. Ever the rockstar. Maybe he didn't remember. Even though that was what Bam was hoping for, in his mind he couldn't help wondering what if…. As he was watching Ville sing, he thought he noticed Ville watching him and only him. 'What if he did remember? What would happen then?' He pushed the thought back as he said 'cut' for the final time and let everyone go home.

He wouldn't go party that night. He would go home and drink by himself. He needed to be alone.

Seeing Ville come up beside him, he let a smile come over his face, hoping that Ville wouldn't notice it was a lie.

"Hey. So, do you think the video's going to look alright?"

Bam sighed with relief. Ville didn't remember. "Yeah, once I get done editing, it's going to look awesome."

He shifted his feet for a moment, getting more nervous by the second.

"Well, I'm going to head out."

"You're not coming to the wrap party?" Ville looked a little surprised and maybe just a little…….. disappointed? No, why would he be?

"Yeah, I still got a headache from drinking last night." He mentally slapped himself for mention the previous night. He had wanted to not talk about it. "I drank so much, I don't remember how I got back to my room." He lied, forcing out a single laugh, hoping that his tone of voice wouldn't betray him.

"Oh, okay. Well, we have to leave tomorrow. I guess I'll talk to you later. Maybe when you finish the video?" Ville's eyes looked into his expectantly, just like they had last night when he pulled away from the kiss. His eyes wanted answers that Bam wasn't prepared to give.

"Yeah. See ya later, Ville." Without waiting for a reply, he brushed past Ville, his cock jumping when his arm slid on Ville's chest, but he held out, not letting his thoughts dwell on it. He didn't turn around so he missed the look of confusion and hurt that was on his friend's face as he walked out of the door.

'My God, he does remember…..' was the last thought that crossed his mind before he sped off, determined to drink himself stupid.

_**Ville**_

'He remembers.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Right There in Front of HIM**

**Genre: Series. 3 of 10**

**Pairing: Ville/Bam (Vam)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the beautiful creatures that are featured in this story. I wish I did. Then I'd make them act out every little disturbing fantasy that my mind can come up with.**

**A/N: A name like _this_ denotes POV.**

_**Bam**_

Over the next few months, things returned to normal. The show was rolling, and of course skating always made him feel better. Sometimes he would go out in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep and let out all of his frustrations, doing tricks and jumping off ramps. No matter how active he had been in the day, he always seemed to have something inside him that desperately wanted to get out. He knew exactly what it was, but he just couldn't do anything about. Not after that night.

Every day, he would wake, come down the stairs and play one of Ville's songs on the jukebox. It was the only way he could hear his voice again. It was the one time he could lose himself in the lyrics and let his mind wander. Though, most of the time, it was short lived because someone would come in complaining about the noise, but he still did it every day.

He hadn't spoken to Ville since the last day of shooting. He sent the video through his contacts to Ville's manager so he wouldn't have to talk to him. He didn't trust himself to do that just yet.

Eventually the time came when there was a concert coming up that he planned to attend. He made a bet with Phil and Vito, challenging them to become rockstars and he told them that going to see HIM would be a lesson. But, truthfully, he just needed to see Ville again.

While Phil and Vito went with Ryan and Raab to their singing and dance lessons, Bam made a visit by himself without the cameras.

_**Ville**_

A knock came from the door. Ville, shirtless, still trying to pick out what to wear for the night, walked over, turning the knob. When he opened the door, he almost shut it right back. Bam was standing right outside in the hallway.

"Hey."

It was almost a full minute before Ville even realized that Bam had spoken. He gave a little smile and waved Bam into the room.

"So, what's up? Haven't seen you in a while."

Bam shifted from one foot to the other, looking extremely nervous and despite the hurt that was still in his heart, Ville almost laughed at the childish action.

"Well, I've been busy….. with the show and all." He looked down at his feet, shifting more. Then he raised his head like he wanted to say something important, but then lowered his head again. "Actually, that's kinda why I came over."

"Oh?" Ville didn't take his eyes off of him. He wanted so desperately for Bam to look at him. He wanted to look into the eyes of the younger man. It had been too long.

"Yeah, I made this stupid bet with Phil and Vito, they're training to be rockstars." He gave a little chuckle before continuing, still not looking at Ville. "And I wanted to bring them to a real rock show to show them how it's done." When he finished speaking, only then did he look into Ville's eyes.

'My God, this man is so beautiful' he thought. Ville used all the strength he had to not run to Bam and kiss him passionately. Instead, he held the other boy's gaze and slowly started forward.

It was time to seduce.

_**Bam**_

He never should have look up. As soon as he did, he couldn't move. Ville's green eyes had him again, just like that night. When he had first walked in, he tried not to react to Ville's shirtlessness. He tried, but the familiar ache had begun in his stomach and he grew hard. He just thanked goodness he was wearing baggy jeans.

He couldn't even move when Ville started to approach him. Ville's head was slightly cast down, but his eyes never left Bam's, making his eyes look predatory. And the way he moved……. It always made Bam think of a panther stalking prey: fluid movements, every step silent and dangerous.

"Is that the only reason you came by?" The voice made Bam almost swoon. The deep voice sending vibrations throughout his entire body, making his cock stiffen just a little more, making the ache turn to full pain.

Ville stopped just before him, almost touching. Their faces were mere inches apart. He could feel the heat coming off of Ville in waves. 'What is he doing to me?'

He couldn't help himself. He brought is hand up and ran his fingers down Ville's face, letting his thumb run across the full lips that he so longed to kiss. He leaned forward.

"No, that's not all I came for." He whispered.

He could hear Ville groan in the back of his throat as the older man grabbed his shoulders bringing them together finally. Right before their lips met, he heard Ville growl something.

_**Ville**_

"Thank God!" Ville growled before crushing his lips to Bam's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Right There in Front of HIM**

**Genre: Series. 4 of 10**

**Pairing: Ville/Bam (Vam)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the beautiful creatures that are featured in this story. I wish I did. Then I'd make them act out every little disturbing fantasy that my mind can come up with.**

**A/N: A name like **_**this**_** denotes POV.**

**_Ville_**

Ville grabbed Bam's shoulders tightly, crushing his body against the younger boys. Their lips met in a frenzy of nips and swirling tongues. Bam stiffened for a moment, but only a moment as his eyes drifted shut and returned the kiss.

This seemed to urge him even more as he backed Bam into the nearest wall, crushing his body as close to the other man's as possible. He let one of his legs slide up in between Bam's grinding both of their erections into each other's hips. A moan came from the back of Bam's throat and Ville thought he would lose himself already, just knowing that he had been the one to cause that heavenly sound from Bam.

Bam's hands, which had still been at his sides, came up slowly, cupping the sides of his face, tilting their heads, letting his mouth open to deepen the kiss. He let his fingers trail down Ville's cheek, down the hollow of his throat, leading to Ville's naked chest. Ville felt the cold fingertips lightly graze his nipples and his breath hitched, a shot of fire going straight to his groin.

The hands made their trek farther down to the heated flesh of his abdomen, lightly running over his tattoo, making the muscles underneath twitch and quiver pleasantly. Then Bam's hands spread out to grip his hips, middle finger of each hand sliding into the belt loops of Ville's pants.

Ville's hands were not at all idle at this times either. His hands roamed down Bam's arms, feeling the muscles underneath the skin and shirt. They crept downward further to rest on the younger boy's forearms, lightly running a single finger over the heart he knew to be on his right wrist. Letting go of his arms finally, he reached around Bam's body, down his back, putting his hands in the back pocket of his jeans, resting on the curve of his ass, and squeezing.

This action cause their hard cocks to grind together, making Bam moan into his mouth just before breaking the kiss gasping for breath, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him. Ville took advantage of this, trailing his lips over Bam's face, leaving open mouth kisses down his jaw line. He reached Bam's ear, lightly kissing the sensitive area behind the lobe. He leaned in, his breathe rolling across the skin, almost caressing.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." His husky voice made Bam shiver against him and another groan escaped, making vibrations that passed right through to his chest.

His heart was racing, listening to the reactions of the man in front of him. 'Jesus fucking Christ,' he thought to himself, 'How did I ever go this long without this?' He felt he familiar twist in his stomach, making heat sweep through his body, knowing that Bam was the one that caused it.

**_Bam_**

'God this feels so good. So right.' Bam's head was swimming.

He pushed lightly on Ville's hips, not breaking the contact of their bodies, but making Ville move backwards toward the large sofa in the middle of the suite. When he felt Ville stop suddenly, the back of his legs coming into contact with the couch, he raised his hands and shoved, causing the older man to fall backwards, Bam soon following to straddle his thighs, feeling Ville's erection digging into him despite the clothes separating their bodies. He looked up and Bam could not believe the sight in front of him. He took in the way Ville looked, face tinged with pink, emerald eyes clouded over with lust, lips full and red, an obvious erection straining against the heavy material of his evil jeans.

"God, Ville, you're so beautiful…" He crashed his lips down on Ville's, raising his hands to the other man's hair. He tangled his fingers in the dark locks at the back of his neck and then pulled hard, causing Ville's head to snap back while he trail kisses down the column of pale throat that was now presented to him.

He heard Ville whimper slightly and couldn't help from chuckling deep in his throat while his mouth still worked on Ville's neck. He made his way down to the juncture where throat meets shoulder and bit down causing Ville's hips to involuntarily jerk upwards, making both of their cocks grind against one another.

Letting go of Ville's hair finally, he pushed the other man into a laying position on the couch. Still sitting up, he let his hands wander Ville's naked chest, reveling in the smooth pale skin under his fingers, drinking in the sight of the man beneath him. One of his fingers trailed lightly around the tattoo around Ville's left nipple, the pad of his finger going over the hardened nub causing Ville to shudder underneath him. Bam let a smirk creep onto his face.

Ville's eyes widened, realizing Bam was enjoying teasing him and reached his hand up under the hem of Bam's shirt, lightly scratching his nails across his abs. Now it was Bam's turn to shudder, jerking his hips forward, he let his head fall back and his eyes close.

Ville, finding a spot that made Bam react to intensely, smiled and filed that fact away in his brain for later. He reached one hand to grip Bam's hip while the other grabbed the collar of his shirt, tugging him down for another bruising kiss. Neither one of them heard the material of the shirt rip, nor did they really care at the moment.

Both hands now grabbed his hips and Ville dug his fingernails into the flesh at Bam's sides, bringing his hips down, at the same time arching up with his own, creating a glorious friction between their pelvises, each moaning into the other's mouth.

Bam's hands reached up once more to Ville's hair. He slightly pulled back a little, breaking the kiss slowly, dragging his teeth across Ville's bottom lip before releasing it. He looked into the eyes of the man beneath him. He was so overcome with the feelings and thoughts running through his mind. He opened his mouth to speak. He needed to say something, anything, he needed Ville to know how he felt……

And then a phone rang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Right There in Front of HIM**

**Genre: Series. 5 of 10**

**Pairing: Ville/Bam (Vam)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the beautiful creatures that are featured in this story. I wish I did. Then I'd make them act out every little disturbing fantasy that my mind can come up with.**

**A/N: A name like **_**this**_** denotes POV.**

_**Bam**_

'Just ignore it, just ignore it, just ignore it….' Bam kept the mantra going in hid head as his eyes never left Ville's. He didn't want anything to ruin the moment…. 'Would be a hell of a lot easier if the fucking thing would stop ringing…….'

Ville's serious expression cracked as the sides of his mouth came up and his eyes lightened with the laughter that was desperately trying to make its way out.

"Bammie," he giggled, "your phone's ringing."

"Ummmm…." He quickly tried to think of an excuse not to answer. "no, it's not?" the last part coming out as more of a question than a statement. He then mentally slapped himself before sitting up, not quite missing the wonderful feeling of Ville's hips shifting under his as he did so or the fact that the movement made Ville bite on his bottom lip and his eyelids flutter, and fished in his pocket for his cell. Checking the ID briefly, he flipped open the phone and practically growled, "This better be fucking good, Dunn."

_**Ville**_

Smile getting wider at Bam's words, Ville watched Bam concentrate on listening to Ryan over the phone, noting that he didn't make one move to get up off of Ville and the couch. This made Ville's smile grow impossibly larger and slightly devilish as a plan began to form in his mind. An evil plan.

He lightly ran his fingernails along the skin on Bam's sides just above the line of his pants bringing both hands to the front. A look to Bam's face confirmed that his actions were causing Bam to react. The younger man had closed his eyes and slightly rocked his hips forward into the touch before snapping his eyes open and scowling down at Ville then shaking his head firmly, pout included.

"Sorry Dunn, what was that?"

'Success,' Ville thought as he tried to look innocent while Bam was still glaring at him. The corner of his mouth perked back up as he brought his hands up further, spreading his fingers across Bam's chest all the way up to his shoulders before curling his hands into claws and raking them back down, nails lightly scraping Bam's nipples on the way. This time, he was not only rewarded with more rocking of the hips, but a very audible hiss escaped.

"Dunn…" he could hear Bam's voice raise an octave, which made his chuckle before the younger man coughed and continued in a normal sounding voice, "Dunn, can you give me one second, some little fucker (insert glare at Ville) wants my autograph and they won't leave me alone."

Ville couldn't contain himself.

"Oh, Bam, I'm your biggest fan!!!!! Will you sign my boobs?" He practically screamed in a high falsetto voice, then fell into a fit of laughter. He watched Bam's face turn red and then he brought the phone away from his ear, covering the receiver with his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!" His voice sounded mad, but one look told Ville that he was trying to keep his laughter in.

Ville's face turned serious once more, eyes blazing as the seductive smirk returned. He leaned up coming face to face with the skater on his lap. He grabbed Bam's hips again and jerked his hips up, letting Bam feel his length. He leant into Bam, lips coming dangerously close to his ear as he growled in a husky voice, "What does it feel like I'm doing, Bammie?" He bought his mouth down onto Bam's neck and bit, causing the wonderful creature on his lap to tense momentarily and then groan as he continued a steady rocking motion with their hips.

When Ville was certain that Bam had forgotten about everything else except him, he licked the bite mark he had made and then leant up, looking at the glazed look in his friend's eyes.

"You might want to talk to Ryan, sweetheart." He grinned as he laid back down putting both arms behind his head, acting as if he didn't just make Bam incapable of simple motor functions.

_**Bam**_

_::blink blink::_

"Huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Right There in Front of HIM**

**Genre: Series. 6 of 10**

**Pairing: Ville/Bam (Vam)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the beautiful creatures that are featured in this story. I wish I did. Then I'd make them act out every little disturbing fantasy that my mind can come up with.**

**A/N: A name like **_**this**_** denotes POV. Also words in the ::dot thingies:: are phone convos.  
**

_**Bam**_

Once his eyes focused again, Bam noticed that he still had the phone in his hand. 'Shit.' He got up reluctantly from his perch on Ville and walked into the bathroom, sitting down on the toilet lid.

"Dunn? You still there, man?

::Yeah, dude. What the fuck was that?::

"Nothing man, so are you done with Vito and Phil?" He tried to change the subject quickly.

::Yeah, we're about to head over to the Bloodhound Gang concert. You meeting us there?::

"Yeah, I'll be there. Late."

He clicked the phone closed and buried his face in his hands, trying to catch his breath. 'What the fuck just happened?' He stood up and made for the door but stopped short when he saw his reflection as he passed the mirror.

"Fuck!"

_**Ville**_

Sitting up quickly at Bam's yell, Ville turned his head toward the bathroom as Bam stumbled out, meeting his eyes with anger behind them. As he started toward the couch, Ville felt just a tad frightened at the look Bam was giving him.

"What's wrong Bammie?" he asked, making his voice sound as calm as possible, though the quiver he tried to hide came through.

Bam stopped directly in front of him on the couch. Eyes never leaving his, he leaned down and put his hands on either side of Ville's head, making their faces come within inches of each other.

"Ville, do you notice anything different about me?"

Looking at him confused, he gave Bam a once over then shrugged and shook his head, eyebrows knitting together when he saw that Bam looked like was getting even more angry.

"Look at my neck, Ville! Look at my fucking shirt!"

He glanced down and widened his eyes as he noticed the giant rip that had formed on the collar of Bam's shirt…….. and the lovely bite mark underneath that. 'Oh, shit. BITEMARK!' His eyes snapped back up to Bam's.

"I have to go and tape for the show now, Ville. What the fuck am I going to do about this?" he accentuated by pointing at his neck.

"Ummmm……" he racked his brain, trying to think of something to say. 'Maybe I went too far. What were we even doing? If I screwed anything up because of this…… I should have told him. I should have said something. He probably thinks its all just lust. And now he's mad. God, I really fucked up.'

"Look, Bam I'm really sorry. I…." he was cut off as Bam lowered himself even more, straddling his thighs on the couch once again. His head dropped back onto the couch and a groan flowed from his throat as Bam ground his hips down into Ville's almost painfully, showing him that Bam was still hard. Then he grabbed the back of Ville's head, forcing him to look at him.

"Don't be fucking sorry." He tilted Ville's head to the side, bringing his mouth down to Ville's ear and whispering huskily, "You should just know I will get you back for this." He dipped his head down a little more and ran his tongue from Ville's neck up to the base of his jaw, receiving another groan and a shiver from Ville.

Just as Ville was getting his head together again and began to bring his hands up to Bam's hips, Bam suddenly pulled away and stood up, sauntering towards the door.

_**Bam**_

"Payback will be sweet, Ville." He finally turned around as he opened the door to look back at Ville who was still too stunned to move from the couch. "See you at the concert." With that he blew a kiss to the slack-jaw Finn and walked out of the room, giggling to himself.

He had a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Right There in Front of HIM**

**Genre: Series. 7 of 10**

**Pairing: Ville/Bam (Vam)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the beautiful creatures that are featured in this story. I wish I did. Then I'd make them act out every little disturbing fantasy that my mind can come up with.**

**A/N: A name like **_**this**_** denotes POV.**

_**Bam**_

With a pleasant strut in his stride, Bam made his way from the hotel to his Hummer parked on the street. As he got in, he quickly checked his watch. 'Shit. I have to go meet the guys, like, now.' He looked down at his torn shirt. 'Shit.'

Leaning over the seats, he rustled threw the contents of his car, looking to see if a spare shirt would be somehow leftover from neglect. He felt fabric on his fingers as he dug under the seats and pulled to reveal…….

"Oh, man!" he sighed in dismay as he shucked his torn garment and replaced it with the Hilary Duff shirt that he had thrown in the back of the car as soon as he got it, knowing that he would never wear it under normal circumstances. "Well, this isn't exactly normal."

He started the car and made his way to meet Jimmy Pop, Evil Jared and the rest of the crew at the venue.

'Today has been one weird, fucked up day. What am I going to do about Ville? Should I tell him that it's more than just lust to me? What if that's all it is to him?' He sighed and turned on his stereo. The first thing that started playing was Right Here In My Arms. He had to chuckle to himself. 'Song that started it all…' His smile widened even more as the song went on and he remembered his promise to Ville.

"Oh, yeah, I'll get you back alright."

"Dude, why the fuck are you wearing that stupid Hilary Duff shirt?"

Quickly coming up with a reasonable excuse, Bam turned to Dunn, "I spilled beer on the one I was wearing at Ville's room. This was the only thing I had in my car and I didn't have time to go home."

"Alright, dude, whatever, but I am so going to rip on you when the cameras start rolling."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get this done so we don't miss the concert later."

_**Ville**_

It took Ville a full two minutes and 46 seconds before his brain started to function properly again after Bam left the room.

Shaking his head and blinking, he stood up from the couch and made his way over to the bathroom. He started the water and hopped in when it was the right temp after removing his one article of clothing. (Yeah, he was commando. ::giggle::)

'Well, that was intense…..'

Looking down, he realized that his body must be just as slow to recover as his mind, because he still had a nice piece of evidence of his and Bam's little game. A smirk started at the corners of his mouth as his hand slipped down his now soaked body towards his stiff member. 'Gonna have to take care of this. Can't fit in my leather pants with it.'

As his hand moved up and down, making shivers run through his and up his spine, he recalled the events of the day so far. Thinking about Bam's words before he left, Ville leaned his arm against the cold tile of the shower wall and rested his head on it as he quickened his strokes. The last image in his mind as he finally let himself release, a shudder taking over his body, was of Bam's smirk as he blew Ville a kiss before turning around and leaving.

He slumped even farther onto the shower wall, steam now enveloping the whole room, smirk still plastered on his face.

"Can't wait, Bammie Boy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Right There in Front of HIM**

**Genre: Series. 8 of 10**

**Pairing: Ville/Bam (Vam)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the beautiful creatures that are featured in this story. I wish I did. Then I'd make them act out every little disturbing fantasy that my mind can come up with.**

**A/N: A name like **_**this**_** denotes POV.**

_**Ville**_

He had no idea what Bam was planning. The whole time they had been on the roof of the building next door, filming his intro to the concert, Bam hadn't even so much as looked at him. Now they were in the back room with the rest of the band, harassing Vito. He kept a watchful eye on Bam the whole time. Waiting for the attack to come.

After a little while, he started to get nervous. The anticipation was both making him fear for the worst, and it made him unbelievably anxious to see what was going to happen. Bam still hadn't done anything….. yet he was completely hard as a rock. He kept watching the younger skater. He was laughing and drinking with everyone, same as always. But he still could keep his eyes off him. He watched as a hand come down to scratch at Bam's stomach, slightly lifting up his grey shirt, revealing the tattoo that adorned both of their bodies. Just the sight of that little flash of skin was enough to make Ville shiver. He looked up to Bam's face, seeing him focused on something Mige was saying.

As time went on Ville's condition didn't get any better. Bam had still yet to even pay attention to him. At some point, Bam had leaned far over to spray paint Vito's hair an odd shade of green and Ville was given a gorgeous view of the little hellion's ass. 'Great,' he thought as he shifted his weight on the couch he was sitting on, 'as if these pants could get any tighter.' He silently cursed the leather confining his lower half and took a swig of his beer.

A blur passed by him and he looked up to see Bam sitting down in a chair a few feet away, still laughing at Vito. The camera man was focused on the fat man, who was now sporting a sailor's hat. He turned away from the scene to once again focus on Bam. Bam was leaned back in the chair casually, with his hands on the tops of his legs, beer bottle slightly clutched in one hand between his thighs.

The thoughts that came to Ville's mind made his face heat up rapidly. He watched the thumb of the hand holding the bottle come up and the pad of the digit slightly ran over the lip of the bottle, rubbing back and forth, beads of perspiration dripping down the glass and dissolving into the material of Bam's jeans. Ville couldn't blink.

The hand circling the bottle moved, lightly running down the neck to grip the base, then the hand lifted it. The opening that was just being carasses touched to Bam's lips as the skater took a swig. It seemed to go in slow motion in Ville's eyes as he watched the throat muscles contract as he swallowed.

He had to bite his bottom lip to keep in the groan that was forming in the back of his throat as he watched the bottle come back down to nestle once again between the blue-eyed man's thighs.

"See something you like?"

His eyes snapped up. Bam had a half smirk, well what looked like a half smirk, since he was still not facing Ville. But, Ville could tell he was talking to him. He'd known what he was doing the entire time. "Little bastard," he huffed quietly as he heard Bam chuckle.

_**Bam**_

With his smirk still firmly in place, he turned in his seat to face Ville fully for the first time that night.

"I may not be too subtle on a normal basis, but if I wanted to, I could have everybody fooled."

Suddenly, something changed in Ville's eyes. Where one second ago there was confusion and surprise, there was now something darker. Ville's lips curled up at the corners in a kind of Grinch-like grin as he leaned forward, keeping his voice low and deep.

"I'm sure there's a lot you could do if you really wanted to, Brandon."

At the sound of his real name coming from the man in front of him, an involuntary shiver ran down his spine and the smirk left his face quicker than anything. Teasing Ville all night had made him hornier than hell, but he had pretended like he wasn't. Except now he was even more uncomfortable, and the worst part was, he didn't know if he could pretend to not be anymore.

"It's almost time guys! Hey Bam, are we staying at the castle tonight?" Mige drew his attention away from Ville. He had to shake his head for a moment to form words to answer.

"Uh, yeah sure."

He looked back over to see Ville's evil looking smile widen as he stood up and walked right in front of Bam, facing him.

"See you after the show….." he took a few steps backwards, still holding Bam's eyes, then spun around and sauntered from the room. Bam couldn't help letting his eyes wander over Ville's hips as they swayed as he walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Right There in Front of HIM**

**Genre: Series. 9 of 10**

**Pairing: Ville/Bam (Vam)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the beautiful creatures that are featured in this story. I wish I did. Then I'd make them act out every little disturbing fantasy that my mind can come up with. The song in this chappie is "Don't Cha" Also not mine.**

**A/N: A name like **_**this**_** denotes POV.**

_**Bam**_

The ride back to Castle Bam was almost too much. Every time he looked in the rearview mirror, Ville seemed to be watching him. He didn't even try to hide it. After catching his eye the first few times, Bam had to mentally slap himself to focus on the road again, having already been yelled at for swerving off the road three times. It also didn't help that whenever he did look, Ville's lips perked up at the corners, giving him a little smirk that brought on very inappropriate thoughts. Maybe torturing Ville when he knew that they might all end up partying at his house was a mistake…….

Pulling up the driveway, he was one of the first to hop out of the car, eager to put some distance between him and the Finn in question before he did something incredibly stupid in front of everyone. Heading in through the front he retreated quickly to the Pirate Bar and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Everyone else filed in and things started off like always. Drinking, laughing, running around, hitting random people, Novak getting naked…… The usual. But he could still feel Ville's eyes burning into him no matter how much he tried to pay attention to the conversations around him.

After a while, everyone began to settle around the fireplace, apparently plotting out their spots for when they passed out for the night. Bam merely sipped at his beer during this time, his mind keeping him too occupied to want to get smashed.

Footsteps stomping into the room brought everyone's head up from their respective places around the room. Frantz, stumbling only slightly coming from upstairs made his way over to Bam.

"Hey Bam, gimme your keys…."

"What the fuck for, man?" he asked, though he reached in his pocket and handed them over anyway.

"I need to go pick up some smokes."

Dico giggled suddenly from his perch on the back of the couch. "For your girlfriend, Smokey the Bear?" He laughed and the others joined in with him. Frantz just flipped him off with a frown. This just made Dico laugh even harder.

Suddenly the laughing stopped and Dico stood up from the couch, trying to put a serious look on his face. "Don't be mad, Frantzy-boy. I can't help it if Smokey takes up all your time and money just to feed her habit." He was still smirking at the angry man in front of him.

"Fuck you, Dico!"

"Oh, you know you love me." He stepped a little closer. When he was about a foot away, his smile widened as he started singing and dancing around like the drunk idiot he was.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me…" He rubbed his hands over his body making a mockery of a female singer trying to act sexy, "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me….." Novak came up from behind Frantz and began grinding against him, singing out the rhythm of the song, "Don't cha……. Don't cha……."

Everyone who was not already on the floor was there now, laughing their asses off. Dico couldn't help but laugh as he and Novak surrounded Frantz and continued to "serenade" him. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me…. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me…… Don't cha……. Don't cha….." Dico was trying so hard to not fall while he was attempting to perform a "sexy" dance.

Finally even Frantz had to laugh at this. Finally though, he pushed Novak off of him, causing the naked man to fall on his ass. Frantz looked down to where Dico had fallen in a fit of giggles, barely able to breathe. "You guys are assholes." He huffed with a smirk as he headed out the door.

Bam just shook his head, chuckling quietly as he slipped away from the group without being noticed, which wasn't hard because everyone was still in gales of laughter. He headed back to the kitchen area to grab another beer. Bending over he pushed several things aside inside the fridge to grab the cold one he had hidden earlier that day. Giving himself a little victorious "a-ha!" he popped the top and straightened up, bringing the can to his lips to take the first sip, but he immediately choked in surprise at finding that when he stood back up, his back hit something behind him. Something tall, lean, male, and Finnish.

He felt Ville's chin dig into his shoulder and felt a warm flow of air hit the base of his neck.

"That was very naughty what you did before the concert, Bammie." Ville's voice was thick and made Bam's cock instantly harden. He felt a hand reach around him and close the door to the refrigerator before he was roughly shoved up against the cold surface, Ville firmly pressing the entire length of his body against Bam's back.

Feeling a bit daring, Bam chanced a look back at Ville. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Though the statement was bold and brash, his voice betrayed that attitude, coming out more of a mix between a whisper and a unsure squeak.

He felt, rather than heard Ville chuckling deep in his throat, his chest vibrating against Bam's shoulder blades, making him even harder as his erection strained against his pants while being painfully driven into the metal surface of the kitchen appliance in front of him. A second later he was turned around to face Ville only to be pushed against the fridge once again.

Ville's lips descended on his almost painfully, tongue probing his mouth with such fervor that Bam's knees felt weak like he might just collapse on the spot if it weren't for the hands pressing him back or Ville's leg that had found it's way between his own, thigh pressing against the bulge in his pants. His hips bucked up experimentally and he immediately gasped at the friction that action caused.

After getting his bearings, he brought his hands up, one slipping around the taller man's waist only to shift down, grabbing a handful of Ville's leather-clad butt, while the other hand came up around Ville's shoulders, fingers winding their way into dark brown locks.

"Hey, can you two move over for a sec so I can grab another beer?"

Ville's lips froze on his. His eyes snapped open to reveal Raab looking over at the two of them. Ville's pushed himself off of Bam and turned around. Both of them moved aside silently, mind's still racing from being caught. Raab just stepped forward, opened the fridge, grabbed a beer, then turned around and walked right back out without a comment or even a strange look at the two of them.

After a moment, they turned to look at each other with matching looks of wide-eyed shock and confusion. Raab's voice as he poked his bed back around the corner of the doorway brought their attention back.

"Oh, and by the way, the guys and I all want to let you both know, that it's about fucking time." And with that nonchalant statement, his head disappeared around the doorframe once more.

After a brief pause, Ville started laughing and couldn't stop. His face was beginning to turn red and was just a beat away from collapsing on the floor in giggles. Bam was still silently staring at the door, not really comprehending what had just happened.

"Holy shit…. Everybody already knows……" His eyes got impossibly wide and stared at the empty doorway where Raab had just retreated, not really seeing it, his eyes having lost their focus as his brain ran rampant with thoughts of what all of this could mean.

Ville, laughing fit suddenly sobering, put his hand out to catch the younger man's chin, catching his eyes and looking into them, trying to gauge Bam's reaction to the whole ordeal, his body tensing slightly. "Does it really matter?"

A look into the taller man's eyes showed Bam that Ville was just as nervous as he. But something else was shining behind those striking crystal green eyes. Bam saw something that he thought only existed behind his own eyes. Ville felt the same way. His heart skipped a beat and his face lit up in a smile. He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Ville's. Just a light kiss but still enough emotion behind it that made sure Ville would never mistake it for "just lust." He felt his friend's body ease and he felt Ville return the smile into their kiss. After a moment, he pulled his head back and looked into the beautiful eyes of the man of his dreams.

"No, it doesn't"


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Right There in Front of HIM**

**Genre: Series. 10 of 10**

**Pairing: Ville/Bam (Vam)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the beautiful creatures that are featured in this story. I wish I did. Then I'd make them act out every little disturbing fantasy that my mind can come up with**

**A/N: A name like **_**this**_** denotes POV.**

_**Ville**_

Bam held his eyes for a few more moments, then reached down to grab Ville's hand in his own. A look suddenly crossed Bam's eyes and Ville could see that this night was far from over. He followed as Bam led him back toward the lounging area where everyone was still gathered in their varied states on inebriation. He was tugged right by them, Bam not even stopping when whistles and catcalls came from the people in the room. A smirk appeared on his face when he saw Bam offer them his middle finger without even looking back at them as he led Ville upstairs and into the bedroom.

In a flash he had Bam pinned up against the wall right inside the bedroom door, lips descending to the shorter man's for a bruising kiss. While he still had the presence of mind, he reached over blindly and clicked the lock on the door. There was NO way they were getting interrupted this time. Returning to the task at hand, literally as it were, he placed his hands on either side of the skater's body, resting them on his hips, using his thumbs to push up the cloth of Bam's shirt to run his hands on bare skin.

Bam moaned into his mouth when he felt the fingers run along his sides. Faster than he thought was possible, Bam disengaged his lips from Ville's long enough to divest himself of his shirt, then latched his mouth right back where it belonged. This caused Ville to chuckle deep in his chest and wrap his arms further around Bam's body, running them up and down between Bam's back and the wall.

He felt Bam's hands come up to his head, cupping the sides of his face, tilting his head ever so slightly to get a better angle at the kiss. Then his hands dropped down to fumble with the buttons of Ville's shirt. After a few moments of being unsuccessful, Bam growled into the kiss and then proceeded to simply rip Ville's shirt, causing buttons to scatter around them.

As Bam's hands began to wander over his newly exposed flesh, Ville broke the kiss with a light moan, eyes fluttering shut as he unconsciously leaned into the touch. The moan increased in volume when he felt Bam's lips descend on his throat, licking and nibbling on his pulse point. And when he felt Bam's teeth grazed the skin, his nails dug into Bam's back, surely leaving marks that would be visible the next day.

Bam's hands ran down his torso, thumbs grazing over hardened nipples before going down further to trace the lines of the well-known tattoo that he had memorized long ago. Ville tilted his head back further, giving Bam more access to his neck, when he felt Bam's hands fumbling with the button of his pants. The hand reaching in and wrapping around his cock for the first time caused his body to involuntarily shudder and he brought his head back down to rest on Bam's shoulder. His breath became harsh as Bam's hands began moving slowly, stroking his length while at the same time sinking his teeth into Ville's shoulder. This caused the tall Finn to jerk his hips forward and cry out in pleasurable pain.

"Oh God, Bam…………"

It would all be over too quickly if he didn't stop the movement of Bam's hand. He grabbed the shorter man's wrist and pulled it free of his pants, and kissed away the confused look on Bam's face as he let his own hands wander. He broke the kiss suddenly and ducked his head down to take one of Bam's pert nipples in his mouth, running his tongue over the sensitive nub. Bam's hands found the back of his head as if urging him to continue….. which he did.

As his mouth moved further down, he dropped to his knees, dragging his nails down Bam's chest, then hooked his fingers in the waistband of the younger man's pants, where he quickly popped the button and pulled, causing them to slip off the skater's hips. Ville's efforts were rewarded with Bam's own erection presenting itself to him. This was one reward he would gladly accept.

He felt the fingers in his hair tighten painfully as he leaned forward and ran his tongue over the tip, savoring the flavor of Bam's skin and the drop of pre-cum that had accumulated there. He shifted his eyes upward just in time to see Bam throw his head back against the wall with a painful sounding thud, his eyes close, and mouth open in a silent groan. At this moment, he was the most beautiful thing Ville had ever seen.

"Bam." He whispered, breath ghosting over Bam's skin as he whispered the name. Bam's head snapped up and his hazy eyes focused on Ville's. "Make noise for me, sweetheart. I want to hear you." Then he lowered his head back down taking Bam in his mouth, while still maintaining eye contact. Bam's eyes widened.

"Oh FUCK!" Bam all but shouted, trying desperately to keep his eyes open and focused on the sight of Ville on his knees in front of him. It was especially hard when Ville moaned his approval, throat muscles vibrating around his shaft making the sensation go all the way up his spine, then back down to the tips of his toes.

With the sensations Ville was creating with his mouth and the intensity of the emotions behind his eyes, which were still locked on his, Bam felt the familiar tensing of his stomach and knew he was close.

"Ville….. gotta……." His breath was coming in pants, making it hard to form words. "Gotta stop, Ville………" he finally managed to ground out.

Ville brought his hand up to continue pumping as he let Bam's cock slide out of his mouth achingly slow. "Why's that, Bammie?" he asked with a slightly amused look on his face.

Bam's eyes got darker, if that was even possible considering his pupils had already dilated to their furthest point and beyond, and his voice cracked slightly as he whispered, "Because I want you inside me when I come."

Ville shuddered at the sincerity and love behind the request and thought he might just come right then and there. He stilled the movement of his hand, which caused a whine to form in the back of Bam's throat. After a moment to gather himself, he made a show of slipping two fingers into his mouth, laving them with his tongue while Bam watched. Letting the fingers slide from his mouth, he leaned forward to place a light kissed on Bam's hip and his hand moved to circle his fingers around Bam's opening.

He heard a thud and what sounded like an, "Oh God….." and looked up to see that Bam had once again let he head fall back against the wall, eyes closed. Ville let the tip of one finger put pressure on Bam's hole and was awarded with a hiss. Ever so slowly, he continued pushing while at the same time, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along Bam's hips and finally letting his tongue slide across the skin. He felt the muscles quiver under his lips and felt the muscles in Bam's ass unclench slightly, adjusting to the unfamiliar intrusion. He pulled out just slightly to add a second finger, this time eliciting a louder hiss and a slightly pained expression crossing Bam's features.

"Bam. Look at me," Ville whispered. Bam brought his head back up and locked eyes with Ville. "Just tell me to stop, love."

Bam's eyes widened as he shook his head suddenly. "Never."

That was all the encouragement Ville needed. He began moving his fingers in and out, scissoring slightly. He could hear Bam's breath getting heavier and heavier, knowing that the initial pain had receded a little and was now beginning to feel good. Making sure to keep an eye for Bam's reaction, he crooked his fingers, brushing the younger man's prostate.

"JESUS FUCK, VILLE!" Bam tugged on Ville's hair, bringing his head back away from Bam's body. "Ville, please."

"Please what, Bam?"

"Goddamnit Ville, please fuck me. Now." His words were low and breathy. Ville removed his fingers slowly and sat back on his heels looking up at Bam.

"What about condoms, love?"

Bam blinked a moment and then his face blushed slightly. "Wallet."

Ville couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he reached his hand in Bam's jeans, which were being kicked off completely now and, indeed, found a condom stuffed into Bam's wallet. He stood back up, an amused look on his face. Bam just shrugged, world famous smirk gracing his face.

"I'm a guy. What can I say?"

Ville let his body move closer to Bam's, arms on either side of his head, leaning in to whisper huskily in Bam's ear. "You can say what you feel, Bam. You can say what you want."

"How about I show you instead?" Bam took the condom from Ville's hand and ripped open the package. He trailed his hands down to Ville pants, which were, amazingly, still on. He opened them further, reached in to pull out Ville's erection and stroked it slowly.

"Bam, please."

"Please what, Ville?" Ville could hear the smirk in his voice. He turned his head to face Bam and let his mouth answer for him, taking Bam's lips in a bruising kiss. He felt Bam's fingers roll the condom on his length and he caught the skater's bottom lip between his teeth as he hissed at the sensation.

He broke the kiss suddenly and brought his head back so that he could rest his forehead on Bam's to look him in the eyes.

"Bammie, are you sure about this?"

Bam silenced him with another kiss, breaking away to whisper, "Yes, Ville. I love you."

Ville groaned loudly as he brought one of Bam's legs up to give him access. Bam took the cue and leaned his upper back against the wall and brought his other leg up to wrap them both around Ville's back. Ville aligned himself at Bam's entrance and paused to look Bam in the eye again.

"I love you, too, Brandon."

He pushed himself inside slowly, one hand supporting Bam, while the other was against the wall, keeping him upright. Bam had brought his hands up clasped Ville's shoulders, nails digging in harder as Ville pushed deeper inside of him. Sweat trickled down his face as he forced himself to take it slow and not slam straight into Bam.

What seemed an eternity later, he found himself fully sheathed within his love. He rested his head on Bam's chest a moment, catching his breath and letting Bam's muscles adjust. He didn't want to move just yet for fear of it all being over too quickly. Also, he wanted Bam to let him know when he was ready to continue. He raised his head up finally to look at Bam's face.

His eyes were squeezed shut, twin trails of tears streaking down his face from each of his eyes, but there was no pain on his face. Ville leaned forward and traced the track of tears with the tip of his tongue, finally meeting at Bam's mouth where he swiped his tongue along the bottom lip seeking entrance. Access was granted and Bam's tongue met his in a slow sensual kiss.

Bam's hands and legs tightened around suddenly and his weight shifted as he lifted himself up and then slammed back down, causing both to break away from the kiss with a sharp intake of breath. He looked at Bam and saw the undeniable lust and passion behind his gaze. He brought the hand that was braced on the wall down to Bam's hip and helped Bam raise himself again, the younger man's inner muscles clamping tightly around his dick.

"God Bam…… so tight……" he whispered, letting his eyes close and head drop back down to Bam's shoulder as he brought his hips up to meet his lovers, starting a steady pace.

"Ville." Bam moaned. "Touch me."

He didn't need to be told twice. One hand came up to wrap around Bam's straining cock, pumping in time with his strokes. Bam's moans continued as he raised and lowered himself on Ville's shaft, riding him. 'God, he makes the most beautiful noises.' Ville thought and unconsciously sped up both the movements of his hand and the pace of his thrusts. This caused Bam's moans to get even louder and more desperate.

"Harder Ville, please!" Bam pleaded, arching his Bam. Ville shifted just slightly so that every thrust hit Bam's prostate and slammed into him, rhythm leaving him completely as his body took over, just going on instinct.

"Come for me," he ground through his teeth as he continued pumping. His hand that was underneath Bam's thigh came up and grabbed the back of the younger man's head, forcing him to open his eyes and look Ville in the eyes. Ville's eyes looked almost fierce as he practically growled, "Come for me right now, Brandon……"

Bam's mouth shot open as a scream emitted from him, head once again dropping back against the wall, back arching even further. His body shook as he shot hot streams of cum between their bodies, jerking his hips to ride out his orgasm. His muscles clamped almost painfully around Ville's length, eliciting a scream of his own as Ville felt the heat in his stomach explode as he came deep within Bam's heat.

Immediately, his knees went weak and he leaned heavily against Bam, practically squishing him against the wall. Bam eased himself up and off of Ville with a quiet hiss and lowered himself to his feet, hands going around Ville's waist to keep him upright. Ville lifted his head up after a moment of just being held and smiled shyly.

"Damn Ville, are you alright? You can barely stand." Bam's amusement showed through his eyes he spoke, the corners of his lips perking up. He reached up to tuck a strand of sweat-soaked hair behind Ville's ear.

"Yeah, well, near coma-inducing orgasms will do that to a person." He leered, waggling his eyebrows for effect. He straightened himself out a little and leaned in to pull Bam to him tightly as the shorter man laughed, face buried in the skater's damp hair, breathing in the unique scent of musk, sex and…… just Bam. A silent moment passed between them as they just held each other, letting their breathing calm down and their hearts slow.

"We didn't even make it to the bed," he heard Bam giggle. A smile crept across his face as he leaned back to look into the blue eyes of his love.

"Well, there's always next time." Bam's smile widened a little more at that as his hands wondered down to Ville's ass.

"Okay, but next time…… take your damned pants off first." He tugged at the center belt loop on the back of Ville's pants for effect. Both men laughed and shared another kiss, melting into each other.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Ville."

...

**A/N2: Don't forget to check out the Epilogue! ;)**


	11. Epilogue

**Title: Right There in Front of HIM**

**Genre: Series. Epilogue**

**Pairing: Ville/Bam (Vam)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the beautiful creatures that are featured in this story. I wish I did. Then I'd make them act out every little disturbing fantasy that my mind can come up with**

**A/N: Morning after. Yay!**

Bam stretched out his legs, relieving the cramped muscles that had been in the same position all night. He brought his arms out in front of him and was rewarded with a resounding crack as his shoulder popped. He shifted a little and tried to arch his back but found that a warm arm wrapped around his midsection and a leg draped over his hip prevented him from moving too much. He looked down at the arm and smiled when he saw the familiar sleeve tattoo.

Craning his neck, he attempted to get a look at the man behind him. However, he twisted just a little too far and several loud cracks resonated and the eyes of the once sleeping Finnish singer lazily crept open.

"Too early……." Ville mumbled while trying to stifle a yawn on the younger man's shoulder before kissing it lightly. "Good morning."

"Mmmmm." Bam mumbled, turning around in Ville's arms to face him. He lifted his head to kiss the older man gently and then snuggled closer, resting his head in the crook of Ville's shoulder. He felt Ville tighten his grip momentarily and lay a kiss on his temple.

He sighed happily, then giggled when Ville shifted a little and he felt the singer's morning wood poking his thigh. He reached his hand down under the covers, trailing his fingers down Ville's chest, past his taught stomach and lower to let his fingers wrap around the erection he found there. "Good morning, indeed," he smirked as he began a lazy stroke, eliciting a gasp from the older man.

Ville lifted his hand to thread his fingers through Bam's hair, pulling his head back slightly to look into Bam's eyes which were sparkling and dancing with happiness and something else…… something that made Ville's mouth quirk up as well as one eyebrow as he lowered his lips to Bam's.

"Indeed," he conceded just before their mouths met.

"Alright you two, enough of that. Didn't you get enough last night? Jeez……"

Bam almost jumped a foot off the bed at the voice interrupting them from the doorway. He whipped his head around and felt his eyes go impossibly wide as he stared at Dunn…….

holding a tray of food……..

and wearing…..

a French maid outfit?

"Dunn, what the fu-" he was interrupted by Dunn waving his hand dismissively at him, then coming further into the room, high heels clicking on the floor. 'HIGH HEELS?!?!?!'

"Shut up. Lost a bet. Here's your breakfast," he said curtly, setting the tray down on the side table next to the bed.

Bam's mind started working again and he couldn't contain the laughter rumbling through his stomach. He looked back over at Ville and saw the older man, red faced, tears in his eyes as he tried to catch his breath from giggling so hard.

Bam, with enough presence of mind, leaned over the bed to snag Ville's pants and retrieve his inhaler. Handing it to the Finn and watching him take a long puff, he looked back over at his friend. Laughing the whole way, his gaze traveled up from the high heels, to the fishnet stocking covering his legs which had been shaved (O.O!!!), to the padded skirt that had visible ruffles poking from the bottom, to the little frilly apron around his waist (to which was attached a feather duster, of all things), to the low cut neckline revealing the tattoos on his chest and down his bare arms, and finally, the pies do resistance, the little headband with the white ruffle nestled in Ryan's mass of blonde messy hair.

"Looking good there, Dunn…." Bam finally choked out through constant giggles. He heard Ville choke with more laughter and take two puffs of his inhaler.

Dunn merely stood there, shifting on his feet, showing how uncomfortable the high heels felt, hands on his hips, waiting for the two in bed to calm down.

"You know, this is all your fault. One week ago and it would have been Novak up here in this getup."

This made Bam and Ville sober slightly.

"What?" Ville questioned, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Yeah, what the hell does that mean, our fault?" Bam sat up and propped his back against the headboard, being careful to keep the sheets securely around his and Ville's waists.

Dunn crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the two men in bed. "We had bet going. I don't even know how it started. I was so drunk I don't remember most of it. But we had a bet going to see how long it would take the two of you before you finally fucked. I lost by a week. Hence the uniform and the breakfast in bed."

Bam snickered again. "You guys are such assholes, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" Dunn just shrugged.

"I know, you could go back downstairs and let us finish solving our little morning wood problem like we were about to do before you broke in."

Bam whipped his head around to look at Ville. "Ville!"

"What?"

Ryan just chuckled and started to retreat. "Just try and keep it down, huh? You kept everybody up last night."

Bam smirked, "Bullshit, you guys were probably up all night drinking anyway."

"Yeah, well……." And without finishing the thought, Ryan left, closing the door behind him.

Bam shook his head, then leaned over to grab the tray off the side table. When he straightened out again to set the tray on his and Ville's legs, he noticed the pout that had formed on the older man's face.

"What?"

"I'm horny now." Ville whined. Pout firmly in place.

Bam laughed. "Well, I'm hungry. Need to rebuild my strength."

Ville raised an eyebrow. "Wear you out, did I?"

Bam shoveled a forkful of eggs into this mouth. "Fuck you." He mumbled.

"Ummmm, I think I did." Ville put a hand to his chin in a mock-thinking pose. "No, I'm sure I did. Over and over………. and over again if I'm not mistaken." he leaned forward and brushed his lips over Bam's collarbone, causing the skater to shiver slightly.

Bam swallow the mouthful of food he had, then calmly picked the tray up from his lap, leaning over to place it back on the side table. He twisted his body back around slowly until he was facing Ville once again, his eyes narrowed. Ville arched an eyebrow challengingly.

That's when Bam pounced.

Straddling the older man, he held Ville's hands above his hands on the bed preventing him from moving. He lowered himself down, chest to chest with Ville and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"So…….. you said something about morning wood?"


End file.
